Sly Cooper and the GOLDEN PANTS
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Sly buys Golden pants from a China Man.
1. Chapter 1

Sly and the Curse of the Golden Pants

A/N: FUCK OFF!!!

Chapter 1: The History of The Mystery of the Curse of the Golden pants.

Sly was in a China store. he was looking for stuff to inspire him to steal.

"this is pretty fucking cool." sly said.

"yes." murry said.

"fuck you." Benylyt said.

"hehheheh. the fatass retard is rame." the china man said.

"i know! i am really fucking...fuckers." murrys said.

"hey sly these pants are pretty fucking kickass." bently siad. the pants were gold

"those pants are coised." china man said.

"fuck you. they are kick ass." sly said.

"i wir ter you the story of the pants. they are evir. they were created in the olden times when the thieves were fighitng the fucking porice army."

"hey!!!!!!!! we all had relatives back then!!!!!!! sir Devious COoper!!" sly said.

"Murrrrrrrr." Mruy saud

"Bento." bently said.

"goooooood. the porice was trying to fucking become immortar. it fucked them up bad. they were burned and fucking freakirated."

"i want a fucking pair of these pants!"

"but theyr cursed!' murry siad.

"and you fucking dont wear pants."

"fuck you. I will give you murry for them.

"whant?!?!"

"yes...i like this idea." china man said.

"me too." bently said

"deal."

"YOULL REGRET THIS!!! I WILL GET YOU!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

"these fucking pants i will wear."

the china man made fun of murry.

sly put on the pants. they started to fuckign glow.

"what the fuck!?!??!" 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 THE GOLDEN PANTS 2

a gay face appeared on the pants. It was scott.

"SHIT!!!" sly siad.

"HAHAHAHHAHA...ha...you got a shitty pair of pants." bently says,

sly broke bentlys nose.

"SHIT!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Its a nonstop disco betcha you its nabisco betcha didnt know OOHOO!" scott said.

bently kicked scott in the face.

"OOOH MY BALLS!!" sly said. the face was on the fron.

"i did that," bently said.

"IT'S A VIOLENT PORNOGRAHPY CHOKING CHICKS AND SODOMY THE KINDA SHIT YOU GET ON YOUR TV." scott said.

"Shit, get this ugly fag off of my dick." sly said.

"take the pants off sly." murry said.

"you'd like that, you faggot hippo." sly said,.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry cried.

"EVERYBODY EVERBODY LIVEING NOW FUCKS!!!!!" scott said.

"please get this motherfucker off of me." sly said.

"i'll get some hot sauce." bently said.

"SWEET BERRIES WAITING FOR YOU GHOSTS ARE NO DIFFERENT THEN YOu." scott said.

"i got the saucey sauce." bently said.

"SEPTEMBER SEPTEMBER SEPTEMBER." scott said., bently put the hot sauce on sly's crotch. it burned.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY DICK'S OF FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said.

"JULY JULY JULY!!!" scott said as his face melted off the golden pants. it formed an ugly creature named kaiser scott.

"RAGU!!!!!!!!!!!!" scott said as he turned into Scottarno, the demon monster.

"Oh...my...fucking...god." sly said. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 MECHAGOLDENMAN

THE Scottarno, the demon monster was coming to sly. then sly heard a voice in his head. it was china man.

"Sry, you must form mechagordenman?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY"

"Transration: sly you must form mechagoldernman"

"OK! but how"

"GET ANGRY!!!" china man said

"EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sly said as he crapped his pants.

"shit. there's shit in my pants." sly said. then he turned into a golden robot warrior. Sly was now MECHAGOLDERNMAN,

"MECHAGOLDERNMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" MECHAGOLDERNMAN, said.

"YES!!! benyly said."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MURRY." MECHAGOLDERNMAN said.

"FUCK YOU!!!?!?!?!?!?" Murry said. there was a big fucking light. Murry was fucking shittiyl fused to SCTOTTARNO.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!" MECHAGOLDERNMAN said.

bently pulled out a bazooka and blew Murtanascottiushit in bits.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" bently said.

sly was no longer MECHAGOLDERNMAN.

all that was left were the pants.

"were did sly gggggggggooo?????"

the pants fucking disappeard.

"SHIT?!?"

"sry is in the future. you have to save him with this fucking portar."

"OK"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood." china man said.

"can I keep the pants."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!" China man said/

bently jumped through the portal. the future was gay as kaiser snot, gamecubeprofeserANAL, raco faggooper, 12341 gitars, adverk,chocalateholic, and silverguard22, becasue they were gay.

"SHIT WHERE IS SLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
